


New toys 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get yet another new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	New toys 2

## New toys 2

#### by Selena

  
I do not own the boys ::le sigh::  
  
There is miss use of furniture  
This story is a sequel to: New toys

* * *

New toys 2 

Blair mock groaned as Jim's scissors cut his paper. Jim smiled the wicked smile of the victor and flashed a naughty look at his mate. Blair tried to scowl back, which was hard as he wasn't really upset that he had lost. By the amused look on Jim's face it seemed that his angry scowl wasn't quite what it was trying to be. 

"You lost again, chief." Jim said casually. 

Blair tried to throw a smart ass remark back at his partner, but was cut off by a strong arm around his shoulders. Blair didn't need sentinel senses to sense Jim's arousal, he found himself pressed up against a hot naked chest having his neck gently kissed. 

"Are you ready for this?" 

"Oh God yes" Blair gasped, his voice thick and tight with lust. "You know I have been waiting for this since we bought the damn thing." 

"Then why did you go through all the trouble of playing the game?" 

"I can't look like I am too easy, now can I?" 

"Oh, Chief, you are anything but easy." 

"Um, Jim?" Blair said as they slowly edged closer to their new toy. "Do you think you could be a bit more careful with this one?" 

"Why whatever do you mean?" Jim asked, flashing another evil grin that made Blair's heart melt. 

Blair detangled himself from his lover's arms and lightly swatted him on the back of the head. 

"You know exactly how you broke the last one." 

Jim looked down into Blair's eyes. "I promise I will be less enthusiastic." 

"Oh no you don't. I didn't say anything about being less enthusiastic, I said be more careful." 

Jim just smiled wickedly again and reached into the small bedside unit to retrieve the lube. He popped the cap as Blair turned away to look at the large black inflatable armchair that he now stood in front of. 

"Good, because I want it to last longer than, oh. . ." Blair was cut off mid sentence by Jim's hand, now cold with the lube, pressed against his butt. Gently Jim slid one finger inside his lover, Blair moaned as another finger slipped in, then a third. Jim deftly moved his fingers round, spreading Blair open. 

"Are you ready?" 

Blair nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jim turned him round and Blair made a small sound when Jim's hand was removed. Then Jim was pushing him down, and Blair gave out another small moan as he felt the head of the dildo seeking entrance and then sliding home. With infinite care Jim fastened Blair's wrists into the restraints on either arm of the chair, and then moved down to the ankle bonds. Blair moaned again as the fastening of the ankle restraints impaled him further onto the vibrator. 

"You ok, baby?" 

"Ohhhhhhh yesssssssss" Blair hissed. 

Jim reached in between Blair's legs to find the vibrators' on button and Blair cried out as the machine buzzed to life. Jim stood up and took in the delicious sight of his guide writhing and moaning, helpless before him. Blair closed his eyes and lent back into the chair. He felt his world cloud over and start to spin as he began to loose himself to the impending orgasm. The last words he heard before ecstasy overtook him, was Jim saying: 

"I'll be right back, Chief." 

* * *

End New toys 2 by Selena: kennedy_bowman@yahoo.co.uk  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
